


Second Chances

by unoriginal_liz



Category: St Clare's - Enid Blyton
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unoriginal_liz/pseuds/unoriginal_liz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No, you can't disappoint your parents," Eileen said, frowning.  "You must pass your exams."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Eileen is one of my favourite characters, and still think her leaving St Clare's sucked (also sort of highlighted just how horrible and unworkable Blyton's class system is if you're not the right, assimilatable 'sort'). And I SO wanted her and Alison to become real friends and for Alison to live up to her feather-headed but kind potential.

It was the second week of the summer holidays and the sun shone down warmly on Pat and Isabel O'Sullivan as they lazed in their friend Janet's garden. The twins had been staying with their friend for a week, but the visit was almost over.

"It's always like that," Isabel observed. "You think holidays and visits are going to last for ages, but then as soon as they begin, they seem to fly!"

Pat nodded in agreement. "And this visit has been simply marvelous, Janet - we've both had the most splendid time."

Janet's eyes twinkled. "I'm glad to hear it. I should hate to think that the 'stuck up twins' found their visit boring!"

"Oh Janet, you beast!" cried Isabel, while Pat attacked Janet with a yell, knocking her onto her back.

"Stop, stop!" Janet said breathlessly. "It's far too hot for a scrap. Anyway, I was only teasing - for old times' sake!"

"Gosh, yes - it does seem like old times, especially now," Pat said.

Isabel nodded. "I know. I mean, I do love college - but, oh, I miss St Clare's too!" Her face looked so woebegone that both Pat and Janet hooted with laughter, and Isabel joined in after a moment.

"It's funny though - I know exactly what you mean," Janet said thoughtfully, sitting up and wiping her eyes. "I said something like that to Mother once, and she said it showed what a fine school St Clare's is."

Pat and Isabel nodded, and the three girls lapsed into silence. Isabel lay back on the soft, springy grass and closed her eyes. It was so deliciously warm. _It feels like all my bones are melting into a puddle_ , Isabel thought dreamily. She jumped when Janet clapped her hands and said reproachfully, "Oh - I was just about to fall asleep!"

"Well no wonder you think the holidays whiz by, if you spend all your time sleeping, lazybones," Janet said briskly.

"What are you going to do for the rest of the hols?" Pat asked.

"Bobby wrote a few days ago, inviting me to stay at her house for a bit - I'm going next week. What about the two of you? Back to your mother and father for a while, I suppose?"

"No such luck," Pat said, and grimaced.

"Why? What's the matter?" Janet asked, curious.

"Mother got a phone call from our Aunt Sarah just before we left," Pat began. "She wants us to pay a visit to Alison for a few days. Mother says they're frightfully worried about her."

"I should think they would be," Janet said bluntly. "She did fail two exams."

Isabel sighed. "Yes. She got into a fearful row about that. She'll have to take English and History again at the end of the summer."

"Well, I'm sorry for your aunt and uncle," Janet said, "but I must say it's exactly what Alison deserves. I mean, we did all try to warn her."

Pat nodded soberly. "Yes. I mean, I know she's not the cleverest girl" - 

"But if she put her head down and worked, instead of chasing around after girls just as silly as herself, she might at least pass!" Janet interrupted, sounding exasperated. Pat and Isabel looked at each other. Alison had sorely tried Janet's patience in college.

"She's always been like that," Isabel said. "She always has to have someone to look up to. But she's not a bad sort. If only she'd fix on someone _sensible_ to admire..."

"But she never does," Janet pointed out. "And I don't think she ever will. I used to think that someday we would knock some sense into her - but she's such a feather head. It just goes in one ear and out the other. And she _will_ insist on copying girls even more bird-brained than herself. Do you remember that silly fool in English? The one who floated around in those dreadful dresses and read to us from her awful novel?"

"Oh yes!" Pat cried, laughing. "Or that Italian girl? The one who didn't speak a word of English?"

"And Alison went simply wild trying to understand her!" Isabel giggled.

"I simply can't make out how two sensible people like your aunt and uncle could have raised someone as idiotic as Alison," Janet said. She had met Alison's parents several times during her years at St Clare's, and she liked them both very much. Indeed, Alison's mother often wished her daughter had chosen someone as level-headed as Janet to be friends with, instead of the rather silly girls Alison tended to admire.

"Mother says they're awfully concerned about her. They've both spoken very seriously to her - and they thought Alison took it on board this time. She was dreadfully upset - promised to work night and day, and said she would never let them down again" -

"But then Angela came to visit," Isabel continued, when Pat paused.

Janet snorted. "And how is the Honourable Angela?"

"Oh, more stuck up than ever, I should say," Pat said wryly. "She's been to a Swiss finishing school, you know."

Janet rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, she's been with Alison for two weeks, and Aunt Sarah is afraid she's not a good influence on her. So she wants us to come down for a few days, and knock all the airs and graces our of Alison," Isabel said, with a sigh.

Pat groaned. "It's more like hard work than a holiday!"

"I shouldn't bother, if I were you. No matter how hard you try, it'll never stick. Your cousin's all stuffing and no backbone," Janet said wisely.

Pat frowned. "I don't blame you for feeling like that, Janet," she said fairly. "But...well...we're her cousins, and it feels like...our duty, I suppose. Even if it doesn't stick."

"Well, once you're not disappointed when she returns to her old ways," Janet warned. "Someone like Alison is never going to change."

*****

"What do you think of this one, Alison?" Angela asked, holding up a leather bound notebook.

"It's lovely," Alison said, "but it's very expensive."

"That doesn't matter," Angela said carelessly. "I want my father to have the best." She took out her purse and went to pay.

Alison looked around the shop. It was the last day of Angela's visit and she was looking for presents for her family. Privately, Alison was torn between sadness at Angela's imminent departure, and relief. She knew that her mother and father did not approve of Angela, and even though Alison admired the other girl greatly, there had been a rather strained atmosphere in the house since her arrival. Though, Alison thought with a sigh, it hadn't been a very happy house even before Angela had arrived. Her mother and father were bitterly disappointed in her, and had told her so, and Alison - who for all her faults loved her parents a great deal - was dreadfully unhappy to have let them down.

Alison's eyes passed over a group of three girls at the other side of the shop, whispering over a fountain pen. One of the girls looked up and frowned, then smiled widely at Alison. She blinked in surprise as the girl said something to her friends, and made her way toward her. 

"Alison?" she asked, and Alison nodded, racking her brains to think who the girl could be. She had dark hair, and was rather unremarkable looking. She was dressed plainly, in a navy skirt and white blouse, like the other girls. Alison supposed they must work together.

"It's me, Eileen Paterson," the girl said. "I went to St Clare's for a term," she reminded Alison.

"Oh! Of course!" Alison said, remembering Eileen - and her sour-faced mother, and the stolen money - in a flash. "I'm sorry" - 

"It's all right," Eileen said. "It was rather a long time ago." She smiled again, and it lit up her face. "It's very nice to see you again. Do you live around here?"

"Oh yes, just outside the town," Alison said. She opened her mouth to ask Eileen the same question, but she was interrupted by Angela's return. 

"That salesgirl is terribly slow," Angela complained, then stopped as she saw Eileen. Her eyes quickly took in Eileen's unexceptional clothes and dismissed her.

"Angela, this is Eileen. Eileen Paterson," Alison said hastily. "You remember Eileen, don't you? She went to St Clare's too."

"Oh _yes_ ," Angela murmured, and an unkind smile played on her lips.

Eileen flushed slightly, but she held Angela's gaze quite calmly. "Well, you haven't changed, Angela," she said. Her voice was perfectly pleasant, but she sounded almost amused.

Angela narrowed her eyes, then smiled sweetly. "And how _are_ you, Eileen?" she asked. "And your dear brother...Eddie? And of course, your _lovely_ mother?"

Alison bit her lip in embarrassment, but Eileen answered politely, "We're very well, thank you." She turned to Alison then, and said, much more eagerly, "Eddie and I are working in an office in town. We've only been here a few months."

Alison nodded rather awkwardly. She was feeling very ill at ease, stuck between Eileen, whom no-one had liked when she was a pupil at St Clare's, and Angela, who she knew was not being very polite.

"An office? How marvelous!" Angela said cattily. "And what are you doing in here? Buying a present for dear Eddie? I should have thought it was a bit expensive for you. But then of course, you always did manage to find money when you needed it." She smiled in triumph.

Alison stared at Angela, horrified. She had a deep admiration for the girl, her beautiful face and her graceful, pretty way of doing things - but Alison was not unkind herself, and she did not like to see others being hurt. And to hear Angela say such nasty things - things that were not entirely true, for Eileen _had_ stolen money, but not for rpesents or silly things like that - made Alison very uncomfortable.

Eileen stared for a moment, before saying very evenly, "I should have thought you would have learned some manners by now, Angela."

Angela flushed to the roots of her hair. Then Eileen turned to Alison and said, "Mary-Anne, one of the girls in the office, is picking out a present for her uncle. I ought to go back to her - our lunch break is almost finished."

She looked at Alison for a moment. Alison smiled kindly at her, trying to make up for Angela, and Eileen said, hesitantly, "It's - it's awfully nice to see you again, Alison. I - I don't suppose you'd like to - to come and visit me?"

Alison stared at her in dismay. Then Alison snorted, and Alison's jaw firmed. "Of course I would," she said. She was rewarded with an enormous smile from Eileen, who pulled out a notebook from her handbag, and began scribbling.

"Here's our address," she said, tearing out the page and handing it to Alison. "Do come and visit - anytime! We should love to see you - and we're always at home after five." She smiled again at Alison, then hurried back to her friends.

"Well," Angela said contemptuously. "Alison, I'm surprised at you - saying you would call on that dreadful, common girl. She's no better than an ordinary thief, you know!"

Alison turned to her, with such a fierce look on her face that Angela shrank back a little. She had been on the receiving end of Alison's displeasure very seldom, for Alison really did admire her friend. But sometimes, even Alison managed to see past her worship of Angela's beauty and attractive airs, to her less pleasant qualities. These times were never agreeable to Angela, who preferred unquestioning devotion to clear-eyed honesty in her friendships.

"I know what she did. I know _exactly_ how she behaved in St Clare's. But I don't think it's right to be unkind and make mean jokes about her! And if Miss Theobald thought enough of her to give her a second chance, well then, so shall I!"

With that, she marched out of the shop.

*****

For all her words, Alison was soon rather sorry for her promise to Eileen. Angela had been stiff and cold for the rest of the day, although she had softened a little when it was time for her to leave.

And then the twins arrived for a week, and Alison thought she had never been so miserable in her whole life, for Pat and Isabel took her firmly in hand. They had had a long talk with each other before they arrived and both had agreed that Alison must be very strongly sat on.

"If there's any chance of her improving, we shall have to come down on her like anything," Pat said.

"I suppose so," said Isabel. "But it isn't a very nice way to spend a week."

"I know," Pat agreed. "But we shall have to be like tigers if Alison is ever to learn any sense."

Isabel couldn't help giggling at the fierce look on her sister's face. "You're right," she said. "Though I don't like being too hard on her - she's not a bad sort, really."

"Yes, but maybe that's where we went wrong before," Pat said thoughtfully. "Every time we think Alison's learned something, we soften up, because, like you said, she's not such a bad sort. But then she just goes back to her old ways. So I say that this time, we don't let up until we're certain some sense has been knocked into her."

Isabel nodded. "All right. It won't be very nice - for her or for us, but I don't mind...if it ends up helping Alison."

So the twins had many long, serious conversations with Alison, who was distressingly prone to bursting into tears - 

"Crying isn't the answer, my girl," Pat said (though secretly, she felt rather sorry for Alison). "You must settle down, and do some work - and pass those exams!"

And the twins made her sit down every morning with her books, and study. Perhaps it might have helped if they had sat with her - but Alison's parents insisted that Pat and Isabel go for walks, or play tennis, or go swimming instead. They were very grateful for the twins' sensible words to their daughter, but they wouldn't hear of them staying with her all day.

"It isn't any good the two of you sitting beside her," Alison's father said, wisely. "The only way Alison will ever learn, is if she does it for herself."

"And it isn't fair to you girls," their Aunt Sarah said. "You've both done splendidly at college, so it isn't right that you should have to spend all week inside looking at books.

So the twins' visit wasn't as bad as they had fears. For Alison, however, the week was dreadful. Pat and Isabel's words had made her even more ashamed of herself, and she did try to study, but oh! it was so hard to learn anything with the sun shining in the window, and Pat and Isabel outside, playing tennis. Alison did try - she did! But the heat made her head ache, and when she read, she felt as if the words were pouring out her ears. 

So, with all this, it was no wonder that Alison didn't feel much like paying a visit to Eileen. Still, the memory of Eileen's pleased face, and her own promise, nagged at her until finally, she went.

She told the twins about her meeting with Eileen.

"Eileen Paterson!" Pat exclaimed. "Goodness, yes - remember when her mother was matron?"

"Oh yes. Don't you remember Claudine locking her in the games cupboard, to she wouldn't interrupt the midnight picnic?" Isabel giggled.

"It was good of you to sat you would call on her," Pat said to Alison.

Alison sighed. "I didn't want to, really. I can't help remembering what a dreadful sneak she was. But Angela was so rude, I felt I simply had to be kind to her."

"Well, cheer up," Pat said. "Miss Theobald did offer to let her stay on at St Clare's - she wouldn't have done that if there wasn't some good in Eileen. She might be different now - people do change sometimes, you know!"

"I suppose so," Alison said. "Oh - I do hope her mother won't be there!"

"Don't worry - she can't make you darn socks or mend sheets this time," Isabel said, grinning. "After all, she's not our matron anymore!"

Alison did not look entirely convinced.

*****

From the window, Isabel watched her leave. "Isn't it funny," she said thoughtfully, "how Alison can be such an idiot, but then do something really decent?"

"I know," Pat agreed. "If only she could act like that all the time. But the next time Angela snaps her fingers..."

Isabel frowned. "She's been awfully quiet the last few days - not herself at all." She chewed her lip worriedly. "You don't think we might have gone a bit far, do you? Bucking her up, I mean."

"I don't see how," Pat said. "We haven't told her anything she hasn't heard already. And it isn't as if we've enjoyed it - we just want her to act a bit more sensibly, that's all. I don't see how else it could be done, do you?"

*****

The address Eileen had given led Alison down a narrow lane to a row of small, dingy-looking houses. Alison made her way towards the one at the end, as the paper instructed her, and knocked at the door.

Eileen answered, very pleased to see her, and ushered her inside. "I'm so glad you came," she said, pulling Alison down the dark, poky hall and into the kitchen. There was a boy sitting at the table - Eileen's brother, Alison supposed. She smiled politely as Eileen introduced them, rather relieved that there was no sign of Eileen's mother.

"Eddie - this is Alison, you know, the girl from St Clare's that I told you about? Alison, this is my brother, Eddie."

"It's nice to meet you," Alison said. She could hear the pride in Eileen's voice when she mentioned her brother's name, and privately, she wondered at it. There was nothing extraordinary about him that she could see - in fact, he was extremely plain and ordinary looking. But then, Eileen had always spoken about him as if her were the most wonderful person in the world.

"It's nice to meet you too," he said, and shook Alison's hand. "Eileen has told me all about you."

"Do sit down, won't you? I'll make some tea, and we can have a proper talk," Eileen urged. Alison sat at the table, while Eileen bustled about, setting down cups and saucers, and producing a plate of biscuits, which she offered to Alison.

"Proper little housewife, Eileen is," Eddie grinned. "She's simply marvelous. Does all the cooking and cleaning...I don't know how she manages." He looked at Eileen with the same expression of pride his sister had when she spoke about him.

Eileen poured out the tea, and then sat down herself.

"How is your mother?" Alison asked, rather hesitantly, for her memories of Eileen's mother were not very pleasant ones.

Eileen and Eddie exchanged a glance. "Oh - she's...well, she's not very well at the moment," Eileen said slowly. "She's never been quite right - not since what happened at St Clare's. Her nerves, you see."

"Oh - I'm sorry," Alison said, though she couldn't imagine the tart-tongued matron she remembered suffering with nerves.

"It's all right," said Eileen. "She wasn't always this bad, but..." she trailed off.

"She's been very ill for a while," Eddie continued. "She stays in bed most of the time. Luckily we have a neighbour, Mrs Johnson, who pops by every so often, to make sure she's all right. We couldn't manage without Mrs Johnson - not with both of us working."

A silence fell over the table - Alison felt rather uncomfortable. She hadn't liked Eileen#s mother - no-one had, for she was a sharp and bitter woman. Still, it was awful to think of her suffering.

"And how are your family, Alison?" Eileen asked, changing the subject. "Your cousins - the twins...are they well?"

"Oh, yes," she said, gratefully.

After that, the conversation flowed smoothly, and Alison was surprised by how much she was enjoying herself. Eddie and Eileen were both so eager to please, and both made so much of her, that it was impossible not to feel flattered. Eileen showed her all around the house, which was small and cramped, but extremely tidy and clean, and then brought her out to the tiny garden, pointing out flowers that Eddie had planted, and the carefully tended vegetable patch. Both were nothing compared to Alison's own house and garden, but she could see the hard work that Eileen and Eddie had done, and so she admired everything wholeheartedly.

The time passed much more quickly than Alison had expected, and soon she found herself at the door, saying goodbye and promising to call again - and rather looking forward to it.

*****

In no time at all, Alison was a frequent visitor to Eileen's house. The twins had gone, and Alison was rather lonely. There was nothing to do at home but study, and her parents were so very disappointed in her. Eileen had always liked Alison when they were at St Clare's, though Alison hadn't cared then - too busy 'running after Angela' (as Janet had put it). But it was rather nice, Alison admitted to herself, to spend time with someone who thought a lot of you.

And Eileen was different to the girl Alison remembered. She was much happier - and smiled and laughed far more often.

"I am happier," she said, when Alison mentioned this. "St Clare's was a good school...but it was hard being separated from Eddie. We never had been before. And with mother...everyone hated her so much - and no-one liked me either."

Alison thought of how Eileen had behaved during her time at St Clare's - really, Alison couldn't blame her classmates for how they had acted...Eileen had made it difficult for anyone to like her, for she had been a sneak and told tales to her mother to get the others into trouble.

Eileen caught her eye, and guessed what Alison was thinking, for she hurriedly said, "I was awful, I know...but it's hard to be hated, even if you do deserve it. Anyway - I hope I'm a better person now! That's one thing St Clare's taught me - you must stand up on your own, and not be weak, and tell tales, and give in - just because it's the easiest thing to do. I've always remembered what Miss Theobald said, and how kind she was to me."

"Why didn't you come back?" Alison asked, curious. "I remember your letter, but wasn't it hard to leave a fine school like St Clare's, and go to work in an office?"

Eileen thought. "It would have been harder to stay there," she said finally.

"Why? Everyone would have given you a second chance, you know," Alison said.

"I don't mean that - not entirely," Eileen answered. She frowned. "I didn't really fit in at St Clare's - it's a wonderful school, I know, but I never felt like the rest of you did about it. I didn't belong there. I'd always have preferred to be working...like Eddie was. I couldn't have been happy, knowing that Eddie and Mother were struggling without me, scraping by. It would have felt...wrong for me to be at St Clare's."

Alison stared at her. It was clear to her how very much Eileen loved her brother - enough to give up St Clare's, enough to work hard in an office, and then come home and cheerfully clean and tidy and cook. Deep down inside, she felt a stirring of admiration for Eileen. She said as much, but Eileen only laughed. 

"But I made the easy choice," she said. "I would have found it much more difficult to stay at St Clare's. And Eddie and I - we're happy, and we get along so well...I don't mind working in an office, and anyway, it isn't hard work when you're doing it for someone you love."

But Alison knew that it could not be easy - to work all day, and then come home and take care of an invalid mother...and her admiration for Eileen grew.

Eileen, in her turn, had always been taken with Alison - and that feeling remained. And Alison was grateful now, to find someone who liked her so wholeheartedly. Poor Alison! Her confidence had been sorely bruised - she had brought it on herself of course, but it was hard for her all the same.

So the two girls were becoming friends - something that would have amazed Angela and the twins very much.

*****

But Alison's problems were not over. Although she tried her best, she simply could not study. She sat down in her room every day, but no matter how often she read her books, the information just would not stay in her head. She thought with dread of the exams she would have to face at the end of the summer, and she began to worry. She couldn't let her parents down - not again! Not after all the promises she had made!

Eileen noticed that she was quiet and pale during her visits, and she asked her what the matter was, concerned. Alison shook her head and refused to talk, but Eileen was persistent, and Alison was not the most determined of characters, so in the end, she confided that she had failed two exams, English and History, and would need to take them again at the end of the summer.

"Oh...that is bad luck," Eileen said, sympathetically, but rather awkwardly. She knew that it was not 'bad luck' that made people fail exams.

Alison reddened, and admitted in a choky voice, "I was awfully silly. I didn't do the work, and I-I let everyone down." Tears ran down her cheeks and she continued, "But the worst part is...I don't think I will pass when I retake the exams. I've tried - I truly have tried...but I'm too stupid. I read and read my books, but it all seems to leak out just as fast as I put it in. I don't know what to do. I simply can't disappoint Mother and Father again - but I don't see how I can avoid it."

She looked at Eileen, chin trembling, and was glad to see that at least her friend didn't look disgusted with her. In fact, she looked determined.

"No, you can't disappoint your parents," she said, frowning. "You _must_ pass your exams."

"But how?" Alison asked.

Eileen's frown cleared. "I tell you what," she said slowly, "bring one of your books with you tomorrow evening, and we shall go over it together. You're too worried right now to remember anything. So we shall make a game of it - and see if that helps!"

*****

Rather doubtfully, Alison brought her history book with her the next evening.

"If you will look after Mother this evening, I shall have a look through this chapter," Eileen told her brother. Eddie obligingly got up and brought the tea-tray to his mother's room, while Eileen quickly read through a chapter of Alison's book. 

By the time Eddie was back with the tea-tray, Eileen was ready. "Now, Eddie, you must ask us both questions - and we shall see who remembers the most!"

"Oh, I shan't remember anything - I'm sure of it!" Alison groaned. But to her surprise, she _did_ remember some things - and soon she was calling out answers as quickly as she could, trying to beat Eileen. And although she did get many questions wrong, when Eddie told her the answers, she knew she would remember them. _It's much easier to remember things when you're enjoying yourself_ , she thought in amazement.

"You see?" said Eileen. "You won - ten correct answers to my seven! Well done!"

"Well, I had much longer to look at the book than you did," Alison said, but she smiled happily.

After that, things improved for Alison. She brought one of her books with her to Eileen's house every evening, and they played games to see who could remember the most. Alison had never been the cleverest of girls - she knew that herself. She had always found it difficult to memorise things, and she had never been top of her form. But now - _I do believe I remember what I've been studying_ , she thought in surprise, _and I don't think I shall forget, either!_ She began to think hopefully about her exams for the first time.

Though she didn't know it, her mother and father noticed the change in her, and were pleased.

"I do believe she's beginning to settle down and work," her father said, approval in his voice.

"Yes - she's stopped feeling sorry for herself, and started _doing_ something to change things," her mother agreed. "That's what I like to see from my daughter."


End file.
